


Attack On Titan: Annie x Ymir: Love at First Sight

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Pansexual Character, Rare Pairing, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Set right after episode 4 of S1. Annie and Ymir find out about each other being Titan shifter's, they talk for hours and both Annie and Ymir their true feelings for one another. Annie had fallen for Ymir when they had first met and Ymir had done the same. How will they react when they find out about each other's true feelings and both being Titan shifters? You will have to read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1: Annie Confronts Ymir: Part 1

AN: This Annie x Ymir FanFic was a requested awhile back, so I have decided to go ahead and write it, before I go on my week long writing break. This was requested by Historia reiss from the Attack On Titan Amino app. The cover photo is not mine, it belongs to somebody else and I'm using it as the cover photo for this FanFic with their permission. Thank you, PrettyFern. This FanFic will be three chapters long instead of two chapters as requested, but it will be a really good third chapter. This is rated M and it will be quite smutty as well. This is set after episode 4 of S1, but the Titan attack happens after this story is slightly AU. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Set right after episode 4 of S1. Annie and Ymir find out about each other being Titan shifter's, they talk for hours and both Annie and Ymir their true feelings for one another. Annie had fallen for Ymir when they had first met and Ymir had done the same. How will they react when they find out about each other's true feelings and both being Titan shifters? You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

Annie couldn't believe it. Ymir is a Titan shifter, just like herself, Rainer and Bertolt are Titan shifters. They had thought that they were the only ones. What is she supposed to do now? That wasn't the only issue that she had to deal with at the moment. When they first met, Annie had fallen in love with Ymir and it has been years since she had been in love with anyone. Annie had came out to her friends as Pansexual a few days earlier and everyone was pretty happy and supportive of her and she couldn't be happier about it. Annie at the moment is laying on her bed trying to figure out just exactly how to confess her true feelings to Ymir. Annie had found out about Ymir being a fellow Titan shifter completely by accident when Ymir had gotten so damn drunk that she could barely stand up by herself and when Annie had asked her if she wanted help getting to her room, Ymir had told her about being a Titan shifter. Once Annie had helped Ymir into her own bed, Annie had panicked and she raced back to her own room right after that and she hasn't even told Rainer or Bertolt about Ymir yet. She hasn't told them yet mainly because Ymir was drunk as hell when she had Annie about being a Titan shifter. It's not her secret to tell. And right now, Annie looks out her window and she sees that it's already dark and it's probably no later than eight or nine at night. She just couldn't believe how quite it is in Troust tonight, no Titans, no crazy humans either. It's completely and utterly peaceful to Annie and she loves it. It was time for her to got talk to Ymir and find out what she remembers about the other night. She gets out of her bed and she makes her way out of her room as quietly and as quickly as she can without making any kind of noise and she walks down the hall to Ymir's room which is only four doors down. She stands right in front of Ymir's door for just a minute before she musters all of her courage and she raises her right hand which she forms into a fist and then she lightly knocks on Ymir's door. After knocking three times quickly, she lowers her right hand back to her side while she waits for Ymir to come open the door. And she's not disappointed in the slightest, because she hears a shuffling sound and then Ymir pulls open her door with a scowl of anger stretching across her beautifully tanned and freckled face and Annie blushed brightly when she realized that Ymir is just wearing her bra and panties. "What the fuck do you want Annie?. Do have any idea what time it is?"., Ymir says angrily while glaring at the blonde. Annie looked down at her feet when Ymir had whispered yelled at her. She raises her head to return Ymir's glare with one of her own. "Yes, Ymir I do know how late it is, but I just wanted to talk to you. That's all. The thing is Ymir, the other night you got drunk like really drunk and you said some things and I just wanted to check on you and talk. But I see that this was a mistake, so I will be going back to my room"., Annie says to her and she turns away from Ymir and she starts to walk away from Ymir, but only to be stopped by Ymir grabbing her wrist lightly, and this action causes both of them to blush. "Fine. You can come in, Leonhardt, but let me get dressed first"., She says and she lets go of Annie's right wrist and she closes the door, leaving Annie standing out in the hallway right in front of her door waiting for Ymir to open the door and invite her inside.

And about five minutes later, Ymir opens the door wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts and Annie can't help but stare at the expanse of tanned that is exposed by Ymir's choice of clothes. Ymir notices Annie's staring and she smirks when an idea pops into her head on how to both tease Annie and confess her feelings to Annie, because yes Ymir is also in love with Annie and she has been since she had seen how strong and beautiful Annie really is and she can't wait to get her into both her bed and her heart. She clears throat which gets Annie's attention and causing to look up and into Ymir's eyes and she blushes at being caught at staring at Ymir. "So Annie, you like what you see?"., Ymir asks her sultrily and Annie's blush deepens. And she looks away embarrassed. Ymir's smirk falls away and she feels bad for embarrassing her friend. "Annie, I was only teasing."., Ymir says getting Annie's attention and she looks back and into Ymir's eyes. "Really?"., Annie asks and Ymir smiles even brighter at her and Annie can't help but return her bright smile with one of her own bright smile's. "Yes really. Come on. In you go"., Ymir says with a roll of her eyes and a short laugh, she pulls Annie into her room and she closes and locks the door behind the two of them. Ymir pulls Annie onto her bed and they both end sitting right next to each other and both women are blushing bright red at their closeness. And both Annie and Ymir just sit there for a few minutes waiting for the other girl to say something, or anything for that matter. And Ymir is starting to get a little mad, she quickly calms herself by taking a deep breath and then exhaling it before she speaks to Annie after a full ten minutes of complete and utter silence. "So Annie what did you want talk to me about?'., Ymir gently asks her and Annie responds only just a minute or so later. "Ymir, what I wanted to talk to you about is something that is pretty serious"., She says and Ymir has no idea what she is talking about. "Annie, just what the fuck are you talking about?"., Ymir exclaims and Annie lets out a sigh of impatience before she tells Ymir exactly what she had came to talk to her about in the first place. "Ymir, the other night when you got drunk, you told me that you are a Titan shifter. I am too. So are Rainer and Bertolt. And it's okay. Really. I'm not going to tell anybody"., Annie replies, shocking Ymir and all she can do is just stare at Annie in complete surprise and shock. Her eyes wide and jaw slack, she passed out and she fell backwards onto her bed and Annie panicked. She rushed over to Ymir. "Ymir, Ymir are you okay"?., She calles out to the other women and she reaches her left hand out towards her neck and she checks her pulse. She sighs loudly as she realizes that Ymir had just passed out from pure shock most likely and she is now just sleeping. She doesn't want to bother Ymir any more than she think she has so she looks around the room and she quickly finds a chair and so she walks over to it and she brings it closer to Ymir's bed and she sits down in the chair and not long afterwards, she falls asleep just like that siting in a chair that is near Ymir's bed.

Annie is woken up about twenty minutes later when she hears stirring and bed sheets rustling coming from Ymir's bed and she then straightens her back out and she opens her eyes to see Ymir is waking up and she gets up and off of the chair and she rushes over to her. She gives her a once over and she's just happy that she hadn't fallen onto the hard wood floor, that would have been bad. Very bad. "Hey Ymir, are you okay?"., Annie asks her gently and Ymir just stares at her for a moment before she says anything. "I'm fine. How are you?"., Ymir replies and Annie can't help but chuckle at Ymir's current appearance, her brown hair is ruffled, and the look on her face is the epitome of a grumpy morning person. And Ymir just glares at her for a second before she joins her in laughing. And once they both stop laughing, both Annie and Ymir are still smiling. And about five minutes later, they are both sitting down on Ymir's bed just enjoying each others company. Ymir turns to face Annie and to ask her the question that has been bugging since Annie had told her that she knew about her being a Titan shifter. "So I told you about me being a Titan shifter huh?"., She asks her blonde crush and Annie nods. "Can we talk about it?", Ymir says and Annie's usually stoic expression softens into a small smile. "Of course we can"., Annie replies and the two women spend the next hour and a half just talking. They actually end up sharing both of their life stories up this point and they also talk about being Titan shifters, but the only thing that they don't talk about are the people that they are romantically interested in because they are both understandably worried that other women does not return their feelings. After Annie and Ymir spend a little while longer talking, their goodnight's and then Ymir walks Annie to her door and once Annie leaves and she starts to sneak back to her own room, Ymir closes and then locks her door behind her and she walks back over to her bed and she then gets back into her bed and under the bed covers and it's long before she falls asleep dreaming of a certain beautiful stoic blonde women. It takes Annie no time to get back to her room since she is really tired and it has a long fucking day and tomorrow will be even longer. Once she gets to her door, she pulls it open and she walks inside of her room and she then closes and locks her door behind her. And when she is fully inside of her room, Annie changes out of her cadet clothes and she then changes into her pajamas. And afterwards, she gets ready for bed and within fifteen minutes she is ready to go to sleep and wake up to a new day. She walks over to her bed and then she gets under the bed covers and she instantly falls asleep the second that her head hits her pillow and she's dreaming of a certain beautiful tanned and freckled brown haired woman. But what both Annie and Ymir don't know is that the very next day is going to be a very amazing and a very interesting day for the both of them and it will change both of their lives forever in a very good way.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, the very first chapter of Attack On Titan: Annie x Ymir: Love At First Sight. I'm very sorry that's not smutty, like at all, I'm saving the smut for chapter's two and three, which I will start writing very soon actually. I hope that y'all have both loved and enjoyed reading this brand new FanFic of mine. I have enjoyed writing this first chapter. I will as I just said start writing the next chapter, chapter two quite soon and Y'all will love and enjoy it. I thank y'all for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing my work. I have about five or six more requests that I will have to write next week, but I decided to go ahead and write this FanFic now. Now until next time. As always please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Annie Confronts Ymir: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Ymir talk.

AN: Here's the second chapter of AOT: Annie x Ymir: Love At First Sight. I promise that this chapter will be quite smutty. The first chapter was just to set up the FanFic. This chapter will be as long as the first chapter was, so around 2k to 3k words long. I'll have the third and final chapter written and posted soon. Most likely before next weekend. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: And about five minutes later, they are both sitting down on Ymir's bed just enjoying each others company. Ymir turns to face Annie and to ask her the question that has been bugging since Annie had told her that she knew about her being a Titan shifter. "So I told you about me being a Titan shifter huh?"., She asks her blonde crush and Annie nods. "Can we talk about it?", Ymir says and Annie's usually stoic expression softens into a small smile. "Of course we can"., Annie replies and the two women spend the next hour and a half just talking. They actually end up sharing both of their life stories up this point and they also talk about being Titan shifters, but the only thing that they don't talk about are the people that they are romantically interested in because they are both understandably worried that other women does not return their feelings. After Annie and Ymir spend a little while longer talking, their goodnight's and then Ymir walks Annie to her door and once Annie leaves and she starts to sneak back to her own room, Ymir closes and then locks her door behind her and she walks back over to her bed and she then gets back into her bed and under the bed covers and it's long before she falls asleep dreaming of a certain beautiful stoic blonde women. It takes Annie no time to get back to her room since she is really tired and it has a long fucking day and tomorrow will be even longer. Once she gets to her door, she pulls it open and she walks inside of her room and she then closes and locks her door behind her. And when she is fully inside of her room, Annie changes out of her cadet clothes and she then changes into her pajamas. And afterwards, she gets ready for bed and within fifteen minutes she is ready to go to sleep and wake up to a new day. She walks over to her bed and then she gets under the bed covers and she instantly falls asleep the second that her head hits her pillow and she's dreaming of a certain beautiful tanned and freckled brown haired woman. But what both Annie and Ymir don't know is that the very next day is going to be a very amazing and a very interesting day for the both of them and it will change both of their lives forever in a very good way.

xxxxxx

It's been two days since Annie's and Ymir's talk and neither could get it out of their heads without thinking about how they really feel about each other, not that they would ever stop or try to get rid of their love for one another. And neither Annie nor Ymir have confessed their love to one another yet. So in other words, they have no idea their feeling for each other. But that will soon change because Annie can't keep true feelings to herself anymore and she has a plan on how she will confess her true feelings to Ymir. Since they had no training for a few more days, Annie decides to take a nap and she ends up sleeping for three more hours. Ymir can't seem to get Annie out of her head no matter hard she tries too, because the last couple of days she has had some pretty vivid wet dreams involving both Annie and herself fucking each other into the bed and there was even part of the dream that Ymir on all fours on her own bed with Annie behind with her hands grasping both of Ymir's hips while she's pounding into her pussy hard and fast. Ymir shakes her head and her face turns so red, it's now the shade of tomato red. She clinches her thighs because Ymir is now as wet as she was when she woke up earlier that morning. She gets up and off of her bed as quickly as she can and she opens her door silently and she looks around making sure that no one is around. She closes her door and she locks it. Ymir then walks back to her bed and she lays on top of her bed covers and bed sheets. She takes her t-shirt off and she then pushes her simple white bra up and over her breasts, but she doesn't take her bra off completely just in case someone knocks on her door, she can put her clothes back on quickly. She then reaches both of her hands down her body and she pushes both her shorts and panites down to her ankles, but she doesn't take either of them off completely either. She then pulls both of her hands back up her body and she then places of them on her breasts and she starts to knead and pleasure with them for awhile. When Ymir starts to tweak and twist her own nipples and turning both of them into hard peaks, she trails her right down her right side while she goes back and forth over both of her breasts with just her left hand. And about a full two minutes later, her right hand makes full contact with her pussy and she can't believe how soaking wet that she actually is, which is surprising to her because she hasn't masturbated in awhile with how busy that she has been lately. 'I can't believe how fucking wet I am'., Ymir then slowly trails her fingers up and down her wet folds and then small moans fall from her parted lips with Annie's here and there, when she finally finds her clit and she starts to rub it in small circles faster and faster until her hips are bucking up into her hand and then her back arches, her toes curl and her ass lifts off the bed slightly as she moans Annie's name while she cums onto her hand and her bed. She lays there panting hard and catching her breath for a little while. Ymir's breathing finally back under control, she pulls her right hand from between her legs and she then brings her fingers into her mouth and she licks all of her own cum off her fingers and she moans the taste slightly, actually enjoying how her own cum tastes. After she is finished with that, she pushes both her t-shirt and bra back down and over her breasts and then she reaches down her body and she then pulls both her shorts and panties back her up body, wincing slightly when she feels the rather soft material of her panties come in contact with her still wet folds. 'I have to take shower and change underwear. I really need to change these bed covers and bed sheets'., Ymir thinks as she gets up and off her bed and she does exactly that. It doesn't take her very long actually, only about five minutes. And she replaces the dirty bed covers and the dirty bed sheets with the clean ones, she then places the dirty ones in the dirty clothes hamper. And afterwards she walks over to her dressers and she gets clean clothes, including clean underwear, shorts and a clean white t-shirt.

And then after she is finished doing that, she then walks out of her room and then she heads to the buildings women's showers. And when she gets into the women's showers, there's nobody else there but her and then she quickly walks into a shower stall and then she undresses. She then places her clothes on a nearby bench and she hangs her clean towel over the shower stall and then she turns the water on. She steps into the spray of water and she lets the water wash all of the dirt and grime off of her body. She picks up her soap and she lathers both her hair and body. And afterwards, she then rinses all of the soap from both her hair and body, she then turns the water off completely and then she grabs her clean towel from where she had placed it earlier and she dries both her hair and body off and she wraps the around her naked body. And with the towel wrapped around her, Ymir walks out of the shower stall and she then walks over to the small bench which she had placed her clean clothes on and she quickly dresses in her clean clothes and then she makes her way out of the women's showers and then she walks back into her room. She closes and locks the door behind her and then she settles on top of her bed and she picks up a book that she was reading a few days ago. After she spends an hour reading her book, she saves her place in the book and then she puts the book back down. She gets up and off of her bed and then she walks to her door, she then unlocks it and then she unlocks it. She opens it and she walks out of her room and she then closes her door behind and she heads to Annie's room. When she is right in front of Annie's door, she stops herself right before she goes to knock because she swears that she hears soft moaning coming from Annie's room. 'What is she doing?. Is Annie doing what I think she's doing?'., are the thoughts that goes through Ymir's mind before she knocks on the door. The soft moaning stops and Ymir can hear soft rustling noises that can only be the sound clothes being put back on. "Hang on. I'm coming"., Annie calls through her door and Ymir chuckles slightly to herself. "I'll bet you did"., she mutters under breath and then Annie opens her door and Ymir swears that heart had stopped beating for a second right then and there. She rakes eyes up and down Annie's body and when she meets Annie's eyes, she blushes a deep shade at the knowing smirk that is gracing Annie's pretty lips. The reason why Ymir was so surprised by Annie, is because the blonde women is wearing a really tight white t-shirt and barely there shorts that leave very little to the imagination. 'Why oh fucking why, do you have to be so goddamn fucking sexy, Annie?'., Ymir questions herself deep in her own thoughts. Annie leans against her door and she looks Ymir up and down and then her smirk widens. 'Damn. Ymir is so sexy. I can't wait to have her in my bed and under me'., is what Annie thinks to herself. She shakes her head and she gives Ymir a true smile before she speaks. "Ymir, would you like to come in?. There's something that I want to tell you"., She asks and Ymir smiles despite with how nervous she is at this very moment. Ymir then returns Annie's smile with one of her own. "Yeah, I would like that very much, Annie. There is something that I would like tell you as well"., Ymir replies and Annie can't but blush lightly with how Ymir says her name and she then realizes that she loves how her name sounds falling from Ymir's very pretty and very kissable lips. "Okay then. Come on in, Ymir"., Annie replies and that's when she opens her door wider and she steps aside so that Ymir can come in and that's exactly what Ymir does. And once both Ymir and Annie are both fully inside of Annie's room, the blonde then closes and locks the door behind them both.

Afterwards, she leads Ymir to her bed and they both sit and they just sit there on Annie's bed for a while not saying anything at all, but they are both now ready to confess their true feelings to one turn to face each other and they both then smile and blush at one another. Ymir takes a deep breath and then she exhales it only a second later. She then takes both of Annie's hands into both of hers and they both blush beet red at their skin to skin contact. And Ymir then stares deep into Annie's baby blue eyes and Annie's heart beats faster at the intense but loving and caring look in her eyes. "Annie, I need to tell you something"., She says and Annie squeezes Ymir's hands softly. "Ymir, whatever it is, you can tell and I'll still care for you and I won't judge you"., Annie tells her and Ymir's heart softens and she then gives Annie a soft and loving smile. "Okay. Thank you for that. Annie. I'm in love you and I have been for awhile"., Ymir tells her and Annie can't help but feel like she's the happiest woman alive, because she feels exactly the same. Annie smiles softly at Ymir and then she also confesses her love for Ymir as well. "Ymir, I'm in love with you too. I know that I have been in love with you for since we first met. I guess you could call it, love at first sight"., Ymir can't help but feel happy as hell. She then shuffles closer to Annie and she then releases both of Annie's hands and she then places both of her hands on Annie's face, gently cupping Annie's face in her hands and Annie then wraps both of her arms around Ymir's waist and she pulls her flush against her, their full breasts pressing against each other through their clothes. "Would you mind if I kissed you right now?"., Ymir asks her and Annie smirks at her. "Please do"., Annie whispers to sexily and Ymir can't help the shiver that goes through her entire body at that moment. "It will be my pleasure, Annie"., Ymir returns her smirk with one of her own and then she leans forward and so does Annie and their lips connect in a soft but passionate and loving kiss. They pull apart about five minutes for air and they both grin widely at each other and they stare at one another with their deep love and attraction for each other not hidden anymore in their loving gazes. Annie then gently onto her back and onto her back earning a noise of surprise and Annie gets on top of her and she leans down towards and they then wrap both their arms and legs around each other and they kiss each other with both searing heat and love. Annie pulls away from their kiss with only a string of saliva connecting their very red and very kiss swollen lips. They stare deep into each others lust lidded and love filled eyes. "Ymir, are you sure that you want this? That you want me?"., Annie asks and Ymir leans up and she kisses her slowly and deeply and then she pulls away only a second later. And those very special words melts all of the hate and anger that she has held for her father and for the world for most of her life and is now instead filled with love and happiness for the woman that is her world. Annie beams down at Ymir. "Ymir, you have no idea how fucking happy that makes me"., Annie tells her and Ymir grins right back up at her and she kisses her again and she then takes Annie by surprise when she flips them both over and Ymir is the one that is on top of Annie. She smirks sexily down at her lover and what she says next makes Annie' breath quicken and her skin to heat up with a deep blush covering her entire body. "How about we get naked now?"., Ymir says and then she gets up and off of her hips and then they both help each other strip each other fully naked within ten minutes.

They then both get on top of the bed and Ymir then gets back on top of Annie and then she kisses her hard and deep. She licks at Annie's bottom lip and Annie then parts her lips and Ymir slips her tongue between Annie's parted lips and she seeks out Annie's tongue with hers and she quickly finds it, their tongues glide and slide against each other and both Ymir and Annie can't help but moan deeply into each others mouths. They continue to kiss each other both passionately and lovingly for a few more minutes before they have to break apart for much needed air. And for a few minutes they just lay there panting and staring at one another and then Ymir smirks at Annie once more and she then places both of her hands on Annie's beautiful breasts and she starts knead and gently grope them. Annie moans out softly and her heads falls back on Ymir's pillow. "Oh Ymir. Yes, Please don't stop"., She cries out as Ymir kneads both of her breasts harder. "Fuck Annie, I just love her tits. They just fucking fantastic. And they just so damn soft"., Ymir tells her and she can that her words have made Annie wetter and Annie starts to move and buck her hips against Ymir's and they both moan at the sweet and wonderful friction that her movements had just caused for the both of them. "Fuck Annie, that feels so fucking amazing"., Ymir groans out and Annie smirks at her. Ymir then returns her smirk with one of her own and then she leans down towards her right breast and she then flicks her tongue on and around Annie's nipple for a few minutes and Annie places her right hand on the back of her when Ymir finally takes her nipple between her lips and she sucks softly and then hard and she repeats this process several times for awhile and then she licks and kisses her way over to Annie's left breast and Ymir then gives it the exact same treatment that she had just gave to her right breast. And she spends a little bit longer going back and forth between Annie's breasts before she starts to lick and kiss her way down Annie's body where the blonde needs her the most. Once Ymir is between Annie's legs, she settles herself there and she brings Annie closer to awaiting mouth by wrapping both of her hands around her legs and then she lowers head down and she takes a long swipe of her tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top and she does this several times, and then she focuses on Annie's clit with her tongue and then she removes her right hand from around Annie's right leg and she starts to rub Annie's soaking wet folds with her fingers both softly and slowly. "Oh Ymir. Don't stop. It feels so good. Fuck me. Please fuck my wet pussy with your fingers. Please."., Annie moans out to her and Ymir pulls her mouth away from Annie's hard bundle of nerves and she just stares at out of shock. She has never heard Annie talk like that before, but it was fucking hot as hell. And it made her pussy really wet. "Are you sure, Annie?. Because it will hurt like hell. I'm still a virgin, but I'm pretty sure it hurts like fucking hell". Annie responds only a second later. "Yes, I want it. I want you. Just you. Please take me. Make me yours"., Annie exclaims in a single breath.

Ymir then gives Annie the most softest and loving smile that she has ever seen on her face and she just couldn't believe that it was all for her and only her. "It will be both my honor and my pleasure to make sure your first time is absolutely amazing and that you will never forget it"., Ymir tells her lovingly and Annie is happy now, beyond happy. She then just nods her head telling Ymir to go ahead and do it and that's just what Ymir does. But first Ymir pulls her hand away from Annie's soaking wet folds and she then slips her folds into her mouth and she moans both loudly and lustfully at how amazing Annie's cum tastes and Annie blushes redder then she was earlier which was just a few minutes ago. After Ymir spends a couple of minutes licking Annie's cum from both her hand and fingers and she places two fingers on wet and heated skin of Annie's cunt, and she then starts rub her fingers up and down and around Annie's folds. She stops and then she positions one of her fingers at Annie's entrance and then she starts to slide her finger inside of Annie and her finger slips inside of Annie a lot easier than she had that she would because of how wet Annie actually is and Ymir quite happy that she is the reason why Annie is so wet and horny. Her finger suddenly hits something and Ymir instantly knows that it is Annie's barrier and she looks up at Annie and Annie nods at her, but before Ymir continues she leans up and she kisses Annie as pushes her finger forward and she takes Annie's virginity and Annie cries out in pain at the intense pain of her hymen being broken and Ymir swallows it up with their kiss. And Ymir just keeps her finger still so that Annie can adjust to how it feels to be filled for the first time. She then pulls away from Annie's very kiss swollen lips and she kisses the tears away that had fallen from her baby blue eyes. They just lay like that for a few minutes and then Annie tells to start moving and that's just what Ymir does and Annie can't believe how absolutely amazing Ymir's finger feels inside of her dripping wet cunt. Ymir starts move her slowly at first and then she picked up speed with her thrusts, she then adds a second finger when Annie tells her too and then she starts to fuck Annie faster and as she does so, she moves her knees slightly so that she can rub her own soaking wet pussy against Annie's left thigh and then twenty minutes later when she curls the two fingers that she has inside of Annie just right and Ymir moves against Annie's left thigh harder and faster and then a just a few minutes later, both Annie and Ymir cum at the exact same time. After she helps Annie come down from her very first time and the very first orgasm that she had gotten from anybody but herself. She then pulls both of her out of Annie's sensitive pussy and when she does Annie moans out slightly. She brings the fingers to her mouth and she slips them both inside of her mouth once more and she licks and sucks them clean of Annie's cum. And then afterwords, she pulls the spent and tired blonde woman into her arms and then she pulls the covers over them both and then they share their 'I love you's' before they then wrap both of their arms and legs around each other and they fall asleep cuddled in each others loving arms, not knowing what their lives will hold, but both Annie and Ymir knew one thing with all of their hearts and that is, that will be the two of them against the rest of the world, always and forever. Their love for one another and the need to protect each other is the only thing that really and truly matters to them.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, the second chapter. I am so sorry that I didn't post this sooner. I was going to write and post this second chapter a couple of days ago, but I had actually ended up getting a major case of writer's block. I'm sorry that the sex isn't longer, but Annie will return the favor in the next chapter, which is the third and final chapter. Which I will start writing soon and then I'll post it. I will probably post the third and final chapter either this Wednesday or Thursday. I apologize for the time delay in chapters. I'll try to get them written and posted quicker from now. I thank y'all for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing my works. Y'all's reviews are what drive me to write both better and write more FanFic. Now until next time. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Annie Confronts Ymir: Part: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sex.

AN: Here's the third and final chapter of Attack On Titan: Annie x Ymir: Love At First Sight. It's going to be quite smutty. And it will be also a little bit shorter than chapter 2. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy it. I thank y'all for reading. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Ymir then gives Annie the most softest and loving smile that she has ever seen on her face and she just couldn't believe that it was all for her and only her. "It will be both my honor and my pleasure to make sure your first time is absolutely amazing and that you will never forget it"., Ymir tells her lovingly and Annie is happy now, beyond happy. She then just nods her head telling Ymir to go ahead and do it and that's just what Ymir does. But first Ymir pulls her hand away from Annie's soaking wet folds and she then slips her folds into her mouth and she moans both loudly and lustfully at how amazing Annie's cum tastes and Annie blushes redder then she was earlier which was just a few minutes ago. After Ymir spends a couple of minutes licking Annie's cum from both her hand and fingers and she places two fingers on wet and heated skin of Annie's cunt, and she then starts rub her fingers up and down and around Annie's folds. She stops and then she positions one of her fingers at Annie's entrance and then she starts to slide her finger inside of Annie and her finger slips inside of Annie a lot easier than she had that she would because of how wet Annie actually is and Ymir quite happy that she is the reason why Annie is so wet and horny. Her finger suddenly hits something and Ymir instantly knows that it is Annie's barrier and she looks up at Annie and Annie nods at her, but before Ymir continues she leans up and she kisses Annie as pushes finger forward and she takes Annie's virginity and Annie cries out in pain at the intense pain of her hymen being broken and Ymir swallows it up with their kiss. And Ymir just keeps her finger still so that Annie can adjust to how it feels to be filled for the first time. She then pulls away from Annie's very kiss swollen lips and she kisses the tears away that had fallen from her baby blue eyes. They just lay like that for a few minutes and then Annie tells to start moving and that's just what Ymir does and Annie can't believe how absolutely amazing Ymir's finger feels inside of her dripping wet cunt. Ymir starts move her slowly at first and then she picked up speed with her thrusts, she then adds a second finger when Annie tells her too and then she starts to fuck Annie faster and as she does so, she moves her knees slightly so that she can rub her own soaking wet pussy against Annie's left thigh and then twenty minutes later when she curls the two fingers that she has inside of Annie just right and Ymir moves against Annie's left thigh harder and faster and then a just a few minutes later, both Annie and Ymir cum at the exact same time. After she helps Annie come down from her very first time and the very first orgasm that she had gotten from anybody but herself. She then pulls both of her fingers out of Annie's sensitive pussy and when she does Annie moans out slightly. She brings the fingers to her mouth and she slips them both inside of her mouth once more and she licks and sucks them clean of Annie's cum. And then afterwords, she pulls the spent and tired blonde woman into her arms and then she pulls the covers over them both and then they share their 'I love you's' before they then wrap both of their arms and legs around each other and they fall asleep cuddled in each others loving arms, not knowing what their lives will hold, but both Annie and Ymir knew one thing with all of their hearts and that is, that will be the two of them against the rest of the world, always and forever. Their love for one another and the need to protect each other is the only thing that really and truly matters to them.

xxxxxx

Annie wakes up about three hours later to Ymir snuggling up right next to her and she smiles softly down at Ymir. She then gently leans down and she kisses the top of Ymir's head and then only a second later, both of Ymir's eyes flutter open and Ymir looks up and into Annie's baby blue eyes. They gave each other soft and loving smiles. "Hi"., Annie says to Ymir and Ymir gently kisses her softly and Annie then blushes lightly. "Hi"., Ymir replies to her. Annie continues to stare lovingly into Ymir's eyes and Ymir does the sane. "I love you Ymir"., Annie says and Ymir's heart soars and she knows that neither of their lives couldn't get any better than at that very moment. She smiles at Annie lovingly. "I love you too, Annie"., Ymir tells her and they share a sweet and loving kiss. They pull away a few minutes later and they lovingly smile at one another. Annie suddenly remembers that she didn't make love to Ymir last night, but she decides that she is about change that. Right here and right now. "Ymir, last night was the best night of my entire life because I had spent it with you. What made it even more special is that it was my first time and that it was you who took my virginity and I want to do the same for you"., Annie says and Ymir blushes a deep shade of red at Annie's words and her heart beats faster at just the thought of Annie fucking her into her mattress. Ymir nods. "Please Annie, fuck me. Take me. Make me"., Ymir begs of her and Annie can't help the wetness that drips from her now dripping wet cunt. She smirks at Ymir and then she gets on top of her and Ymir lets out a quite squeak at Annie suddenly flipping them over. Annie who is now on top of Ymir, leans down and she connects their lips in a passionate kiss. She then swipes her tongue across Ymir's bottom lip and she moans and with her lips parted, Annie slips her tongue between Ymir's parted lips and she seeks out Ymir's tongue with her own. She finds Ymir's tongue and their tongues slide and glide against each other. They battle for dominance and Annie wins. She kisses her way from Ymir's lips to her neck leaving hickeys here and there along her way to Ymir's breasts. She then reaches both of her hands out and she then places both of her hands on Ymir's breasts and Ymir arches up and she presses her both of breasts farther into Annie's hands. And then Annie starts to knead and massage Ymir's breasts for a few minutes and then she leans forward towards Ymir's left breast and she licks her nipple slowly and then she flicks her tongue across it rapidly and she does this several times right before she begins sucking on it and she does this for a few minutes and then she lets go of Ymir's left nipple with a pop and then she licks and kisses her over to Ymir's right breast and she then gives it the exact same treatment that she had just gave to her left breast. And when she's finished with pleasuring Ymir's breasts, Annie then kisses her way down her body to where she knows that Ymir needs her the most; her soaking wet pussy. When she is finally between Ymir's legs, she then places both of her hands under her ass and she brings her closer to her awaiting mouth. She then settles herself completely between Ymir's parted legs and she then lowers her head and she licks from Ymir's glistening wet slit from top to bottom, once, twice, three times and then she focuses her attention on Ymir's hard bundle of nerves.

She then flicks it with her tongue several times and Ymir reaches her right hand out and she places it gently on top of Annie's head and she starts to softly massage Anne's scalp. "Oh Annie. Yes. Lick my clit. Eat my pussy. Don't you dare fucking stop. Please don't. It feels so damn good"., Ymir moans out in single gasp of air and then Annie takes Ymir's clit between her lips and she sucks hard on it. "Oh fuck. Annie!"., Ymir screams out and she cums into Annie's mouth and Annie swallows it all. She then kisses her way back up Ymir's body and she kisses her sweetly before she pulls away. Ymir looks directly into Annie's eyes and she tells her something that nobody else knows about her. "Annie, there's something that I have never told anybody in my entire life"., She says and Annie smiles at her in response. "And what's that baby?"., Annie asks her. Ymir smirks at her. "Anal. Ass play. I want you, Annie to fuck my ass"., Ymir replies and to say that Annie was surprised would be an understatement, but she's both very intrigued and very turned on by idea of fucking Ymir's ass using both her of her hands and her mouth to pleasure both Ymir's ass and pussy at the same time. "And just how do you want me to fuck your ass, baby?"., Anne asks her seductively. Ymir smirks at her. "I want you to use mouth on my ass and tongue fuck my ass, while you finger my pussy. Please Annie. I need you"., Ymir tells her. "And how should we do this?"., Annie asks her and Ymir gently pushes her off of her and Annie sits on both of her knees while Ymir gets on all fours. "Like this, Annie. Please Annie eat my ass and finger fuck my soaking wet cunt"., And Annie doesn't need to be told twice. She gets right behind of Ymir and then she takes two fingers from her left hand and she slips them both into her mouth to get them both really nice and wet. She places her right hand on Ymir's right ass cheek and she spreads Ymir's cheeks apart and then she leans forward and she uses her tongue to lick around Ymir's puckered hole and when she starts to actually lick Ymir's ass, she can tell that Ymir is really enjoying because of the noises that she's making. And at the same time that she is doing that, she takes the same two fingers from her left hand that she had sucked on earlier and she uses those two fingers to rub Ymir's glistening wet slit and then she slips just one finger inside of Ymir until she can feel Ymir's barrier and she stops right there. And then Ymir looks back at her. "Please, Annie. Take me. Make me yours"., And with that Annie, slides her finger farther inside of Ymir, and she takes the other woman's virginity. Ymir cries out at the pain that breaking her barrier had just caused, but she bites her bottom to stop more cries from falling past her kiss swollen lips. And Annie waits for Ymir to let her when she wants her to continue. And Ymir does just that just only a minute later. And Annie resumes licking Ymir's ass and at the exact same time, she starts to slide her finger in and out of her wet pussy. And it's not too long afterwards that the pain fades away and Ymir is now moaning loudly at just how amazing both Annie's tongue and finger feels. "Oh Annie that feels amazing. Please don't stop"., Ymir moans out and Annie grins against Ymir's ass and then she sticks her tongue out and then she starts to slide her tongue inside of Ymir's ass and she moans out even louder as Annie really starts to eat her ass and tongue fuck her. "Oh yes. Annie, fuck yes. Eat my ass and fuck my pussy. Yes, yes. Yes"., And she continues to moan just like this until she cums hard onto Annie's hand and then a few minutes later, she finally pulls herself away from Ymir's ass and pussy.

Ymir then flips onto her back fully exhausted and worn out and ready to go back to sleep. Annie smiles softly at her and then she crawls back up the bed and she then takes Ymir into both of her arms. She then pulls Ymir's covers over the both of them and after they had shared their 'I love you's', they both quickly fall asleep in each others arms. It's not until several hours later that they both wake up to the sound of the Titan alarm going off, signaling that Titans are attacking Troust. Both Annie and Ymir get out of Ymir's bed and they quickly get dressed in their dirty clothes and they grab their uniforms and they head to the showers to clean up before they both go to report for duty. And then after that they have taken both of their showers, they are ready to find out just exactly what's going on. They then realise that it has to be Rainer and Bertolt, but both Annie and Ymir have decided that they will fight against their old Titan allies and instead that they will both fight for the sake of humanity and for their deep and real love for each other. But what neither of the young women know is that both of their lives will be changed forever after their fight with the Titans. In both good and bad ways. Everyone ends up having their happy ending of a sort. Both Rainer and Bertolt are thrown in prison after who they really are is revealed and both Annie and Ymir stay in the military as Titan scouts and they both use their skills as Titan shifter to beat the Titans. And when Annie and Ymir come out their friends as a couple everyone is very accepting of them and they are all very happy for two women. And Annie and Ymir are both very happy that they can be who they truly are with each other and the world that they live in. And they are together now, for always and forever.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, the third and final chapter of Attack On Titan: Annie x Ymir: Love At First Sight. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. My next FanFic will be a Jill Valentine x Claire Redfield Femslash FanFic. I will start writing that in a few days. I thank y'all for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing all of my FanFic's. And now until next time. Please read and review.


End file.
